The present invention relates to a novel and useful apparatus for dispensing liquid stored in a container.
Liquids are generally stored in bottles, cans, tanks and other containers and are retrieved by various devices. In the case of small containers, the liquid is obtained by simply lifting and tilting the container to allow liquid to flow via gravity through a spout or opening. Larger containers require valve operated taps.
In recent times, many liquids such as water, and alcohol beverages such as wine have been packaged in plastic bags which are fitted with a force operated tap. Such liquid filled bags are generally shipped in a box and dispensed by operation of the tap. In the case of wines, bags filed with wine having a tap have been placed in barrel facade to mimic actual barrels which contain wines and the like. To conduct the liquid from the plastic bag within the barrel façade, tubes have been used to communicate with the tap of the plastic bag and a beer-styled tap as been connected to such tube on the end of the barrel facade. In addition, gases are employed to urge the liquid from such containers. Also, the tap associated with the bag remains open at all times and is inconveniently located relative to the barrel end portion having the beer-like tap. Unfortunately, in the case of wine, a body of wine sits in the tube and the tap remains open to air, which tends to spoil the taste of the wine once it is dispensed from the bag within the barrel facade.
A liquid dispensing apparatus which conveniently and efficiently dispenses liquids from a container, such as a flexible bag, would be a notable advance in the food and beverage field.